


The perpetrator

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Someone is stealing Hannibals favorite sweets...
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The perpetrator

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow readers,  
> I hope you enjoy that one. I wrote it when I was eating Toffifay haha (it is a serous addiction)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> As always this is part of the daily problems series but can be read as a standalone too!!

Hannibal wasn't a huge fan of junk food or sweets. But even he got a weakness. Toffifay. So everytime he went grocery shopping he bought himself a package of Toffifay. Will got his Dino Nuggets and he got his Toffifay.  
"I have an announcement to make.", he told Will one day.  
"Okay. And what?"  
"I want to ask you to never eat my Toffifay. They are for me only. And I would be very upset if someone else ate them."  
"Okay. I don't even like those, so no need to worry.", Will answered.  
That was three weeks ago. But last week and this week Hannibal discovered that some of his sweets, which he put in a huge bowl, went missing. He didn't notice it at first, but then more and more of the little chocolate-caramel balls dissappeared from the bowl . Hannibal was furious. He told Will three weeks ago that they were his alone and that he didn't want him to eat them. Rude. Shockingly rude. He stormed out of the kitchen and found Will in their livingroom watching TV.  
"William.", Hannibal hissed.  
Will turned the TV off and faced him.  
"Yes, dear?", he asked, brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Tell me Will, was it always a habit of you to ignore simple requests and through this cause others discomfort? Does that make you happy.?To take something precious from someone?", Hannibal answered, voice dangerously low.  
"What in hells name are you talking about Hannibal?", Will asked angrily. "Stop asking such cryptic questions and tell me the problem already!"  
"The problem, William, is that you ate my Toffifay!", Hannibal said, his lips curling in anger.   
"I did not eat you stupid sweets, Hannibal. I told you three weeks ago that I don't even like them, so why would I eat them?"   
"Well if it wasn't you and if it wasn't me it has to be the holy ghost!", Hannibal exclaimed and turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen.   
After hours of due consideration Hannibal had three suspects listed in order to their suspicion level:  
1\. Will ( he was often lying and loves to piss Hannibal off)   
2\. The cleaning women ( she once mentioned she liked sweets, too)   
3\. He himself ( which was of course an absurdity)   
But to finally catch the perpetrator, he needed proof.  
So he went to town, bought a camera and hid it in the kitchen. He was pretty pleased with his plan. It was simple and sufficient. He would run the camera for one day and one night to finally catch the sweet-eater.  
He tried to act natural in front of Will the whole day and even (fake) apologized to him. That was the worst part, but he needed to play his role perfectly or otherwise the perpetrator would get suspicious.  
The next morning he brought his laptop in their bed and woke Will.  
"Will wake up immediately!", he said and shook his shoulders.  
"Hannibal do you know what time it is?", Will asked sleepy.  
"Yes it is the exact time to catch the perpetrator!", Hannibal answered and pressed play on his laptop.  
"The what?", Will asked, suddenly awake.  
"The person, who is eating, what is mine.", Hannibal whispered darkly and handed Will his suspect list.  
"Okay? And what is that?", Will asked and pointed on the screen of the laptop.  
"I obviously need proof to catch the perpetrator. So I bought a camera and filmed the soon to be crime scene.", Hannibal answered.  
"I can't believe this! This is insane, Hannibal!", Will exclaimed and threw the suspect list on the ground.  
"That is something a perpetrator would say."  
They both stared at each other for nearly two minutes.  
"Fine, then let's watch the video.", Will finally gave in.  
They watched the first half until the cleaning women appeared in the kitchen.  
"There she is.", Hannibal whispered.  
"You know that there is no need to whisper, because it's only a video and it is from yesterday afternoon so...", Will stated.  
"It is my investigation and my video so I can whisper or shout whenever I want.", Hannibal answered coldly.  
They watched the cleaning lady clean the counters and then going into another room.  
"Well she's off the list I guess.", Will said and smiled.  
"No need to smile so smugly, dear, because the only suspect left is you.", Hannibal anwered.  
"We'll see."  
That earned Will a warning glance from Hannibal.  
At 2 am something happened in the kitchen. The door opened a little.  
"Now I got you William i have to say that I'm...", Hannibal aprubtly stopped, as he stared at the screen. On the screen the door opened and Dante Mephisto tapped into the room and put his snout into Hannibals Toffifay jaw and started licking at some of them and finally taking one out of it.  
"I... I think I have to vomit.", Hannibal exclaimed, as he rushed into their bathroom.  
Several minutes after Hannibal entered their bedroom again, with as much grace, that someone that just threw up, could have.  
"I think it's your turn to apologize.", Will stated, as he grinned smugly.  
"I admit, that I might have drawn the wrong conclusions. I apologize.", Hannibal muttered.  
"Good. I accept you apology."  
"Even though it is, in some way, your fault, because it is your dog. So, theoretically, I was, in some way right.", Hannibal answered and winked at Will, who just sighed and rubbed his temples.


End file.
